


XXL Condom Full of Embarrassment

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scott's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at what was going into Scott's mind at certain points during episode 302 'Chaos Rising.'</p><p>Scenes included are: when Heather kisses Stiles and when the condom flies out of Stiles' pocket in Finstock's class.<br/>Additional scene in Derek's loft also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXL Condom Full of Embarrassment

Scott allowed Stiles to drag him into the party. He really didn’t want to be there, but Stiles was attempting to help him forget about Allison. It was hard when Allison kept calling and texting him and passed him a note in class saying she wanted to talk. 

"Stiles!" a blonde girl shouted as they walked in.

Stiles was about to say something to her when she kissed him full on the mouth. He was completely frozen and Scott could hear his heart hammering nervously.

"Come help me pick out a bottle of wine." And she dragged a bemused Stiles away.

_ Holy shit, did that just happen? _  Scott thought.  _What the hell was that anyway? Go Stiles, get some, bro_. 

He shook off the surprise and turned to the girl that had walked over with the other girl. She gave him a look up and down before grimacing and walking off.

_ That was rude. Is my zipper down or something? _  Scott looked down.  _ Nope _ . Another text from Allison came so he replied.

* * *

 

"Anyone have a quarter?"  Finstock  asked.

Scott noticed Stiles' hand fly to his pocket. Instead of a quarter, something blue came flying out. He had a feeling he knew exactly what it was, but he followed its path to the floor. It landed facing upward. An XXL condom.

_Holy fucking shit. What?_   Scott thought.  _Why does he have that? How did he get that? No way he's that big. Wait, why am I thinking about his dick size? God, I hope no one can read minds in here. No way that's his. Who's is it though?_ "

" Stilinski , I think you dropped this," coach stammered. "Uh... congratulations." He gave the condom back and took the quarter. 

Stiles started straight ahead with wide eyes the whole time and never responded. Scott felt his embarrassment. 

_Does that mean Stiles is getting some finally? That girl? Nah, I doubt that. Could be. I'm embarrassed for him. Holy crap,_   Scott thought as he stared at Stiles, gaping.  _ I'll just ask later. _

Scott looked ahead again and then noticed Danny staring at Stiles. 

* * *

 

Stiles picked Scott up and they rode to Derek's new place together. He still hadn't managed to find a way to ask Stiles about what had happened without seeming too pushy. Not to mention they only talked about Heather's disappearance after school.

"Nice place, Derek," Stiles said when they entered. Scott couldn't help but agree. "It has a sort of romantic feel to it in a slightly creepy way."

"Yeah, definitely better than the train station, man," Scott added.

"If you two ladies are finished discussing Derek's interior design, we have work to do," Peter said.

"You have a bathroom, Derek? I  kinda gotta  go."

"Through there," Derek pointed across the room.

Stiles left his bag with Scott and headed off to the bathroom. He came back two minutes later, grabbed the bag and started pulling out papers and laying them out on the table.

Peter situated himself on a sweet spiral staircase in the corner to watch. Scott, Stiles and Derek crow ded around the table. Stiles reached into his pocket for a pen and the condom came flying out again. 

"Oh my God," Stiles sighed, clearly embarrassed.

"Stiles, were you stealing from my bathroom?" Derek asked.

"I can  expl \- Wait, what?"

"Are you joking?" Scott asked.  _ Please be joking _ . 

Derek, the bastard, just shrugged.

"Do those windows open?" Stiles asked. "Because I think I'm just  gonna  jump. We're on what? The eighth floor at least? That should kill me easily."

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but why the hell do you have a condom in the first place? And why one so big?" Scott asked. "I don't want to think about how big you are, but there's no way you're that big."

Stiles turned red and mumbled something about it not really being his anyway. He shoved  the condom at Derek and turned back to the table and started spreading the papers out.

"Uh," Derek began.

"Just keep it, dude," Stiles snapped. "Its been causing me trouble all day."

"I'll take it," Peter spoke up. "I've got a date tomorrow night anyway. With Scott's mom. That woman is gorgeous."

"Shut up," all three of them said.

"And stay away from my mom or I'll kill you myself," Scott spat.


End file.
